


Remarried Empress

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Inspired by different comics and novels only ~ yay! [2]
Category: Remarried Empress by 알파타르트
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Canon - Manhwa, Divorce, Emperor - Freeform, Empress - Freeform, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Kings & Queens, Korean Novel and Manhwa, Love Triangles, Political Alliances, Post-Divorce, Royalty, based on a novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: "Navier was the perfect empress, however, the Emperor wanted a wife, not a colleague. And so, the Emperor abandoned Empress Navier and placed a slave girl beside him. That was fine until Navier heard the Emperor promise the slave girl the Empress’ position. After much agonizing, Navier decided she would remarry the emperor of the neighbouring country."So, I tried REALLY TRIED to read the novel "Remarried Empress" by 알파타르트 (now there´s a manhwa adaptation yaya!) but oh lord my blood boils every time I read a chapter, I just wanted to skip to the part of the divorce tbh haha oops. So yeah, basically I made a kind of summary of how I want it to end lol
Relationships: Navier & Heinly & Sovieshu, Navier & Rashta, Navier & Sovieshu & Rashta, Navier/Heinly, Navier/Sovieshu, Sovieshu/Rashta
Series: Inspired by different comics and novels only ~ yay! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623010
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	Remarried Empress

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I don't earn any money for writing this crap.

* * *

**Navier** _= empress (Main female protagonist)_

 **Sovieshu** _= first husband (Emperor)_

 ~~ **Trashta**~~ **Rashta** _= concubine (A slave girl)_

 **Heinly** _= second husband_ _(King of the Western Kingdom)_

* * *

Romance among royals is not easy to achieve and in many occasions, it is just a facade. Navier understands that perfectly, she, as a noblewoman, has been raised with the motto of not pursuing the fantasy of the common people, love and happiness were not priorities over responsibilities and power. The first time she learned that her future was not in her hands was in the moment she found out to be the intended future empress. Navier did not give it a second thought, being only a child she tried to bring out something positive about that future, especially about the husband; that would be her close friend, that handsome, black-haired boy. The marriage itself was not necessarily something special, nor was it something that she eagerly awaited, but she never even expected a fairytale-like marriage in the first place. Yes, it was extravagant. Yes, she looked beautiful in her expensive, elegant dress. Yes, everyone kept saying what a beautiful couple they were. She was pleased, but not happy. Navier fulfilled her first rule as a noblewoman, to be a wife; now she had to fulfill her duty as an empress and to not disappoint her family and the entire empire. Everything was working out well, her relationship with Sovieshu, the emperor, and her husband was more one of co-workers; both, being childhood friends, knew how to accept and handle each other. Everything seemed to be proceeding satisfactorily, but nothing is foreseeable.

Navier was angry and disappointed. She did her best to be an outstanding empress, an honourable woman, and an understanding wife. She gave her best, she even gave her whole childhood for this which she never asked for but was forced to. Sovieshu was having an affair; it did not surprise her, their marital relationship was a facade and he was not the first emperor to take up concubines. Her surprise was that the woman was not just a concubine, this woman was a slave, one without a proper name or education. It left her with more questions than answers. The name of this third one, Rashta. She tried to contain her emotions and every time the slave caused trouble, Navier remembered her mother's words, _"a good woman should always keep calm and to think before speaking."_

She continued to tolerate the humiliation, the anger, and the sadness every time Sovieshu sided with that escort girl in order to leave her, his lawful wife, the role of the evil one. Was she really the evil one for telling the truth? The law is the law, she already knows every verse by heart. No matter whether he claimed to love Rashta, she was not even fit to be a concubine for not being of a pure-blood; no matter whether he made her pregnant, her children would be bastards; and no matter whether he wished to remove her out of the way, the slave would never be considered the empress and the people would not tolerate such a thing. Navier was always tolerant towards Sovieshu, it never mattered to her how many women he took to bed, but one thing is to tolerate lust and luxury and the other is to tolerate the overstep of a boundary. _"I want a loving wife who treats and cares for me without complaint,"_ her husband once told her. Well, Navier understood that too, but did he grasp his position as emperor? Sacrifice was the first principle of the contract, and Sovieshu seemed to have forgotten to read the first line. Other women would have killed the slave, used sorcery to keep their husbands at their feet, and wept nights and days of bitterness. Navier was not like that, she was always strong.

_**"I want a divorce"**_ he once told her. Well, if he wanted it, she was going to play the game too.

While her unfaithful and irritable husband was taking another woman to the bed and even getting her pregnant, Navier, as the honourable and exemplary royal woman, played her cards behind the scenes. On her way, she met another man, another of royal blood from a neighboring kingdom. Heinly, the newly appointed king of the western kingdom, was like a deity. But nothing was a coincidence, this fair-haired man, was not only a heavenly being, but he was also in love with her and purposely approached the empress. _"Do you really want me to be your queen?"_ she once asked, and the answer was to be expected, with a warm, bright smile, the man said, _"yes, and I wouldn't replace you in any way."_ Still hurt and betrayed by Sovieshu, Navier decided to hold Heinly's hand and accept the offer. _"Well, then that's how it will be."_

Her family would be disappointed at not fighting the divorce suit, the church would be enraged, the people would be confused and upset at the same time, and she knew in advance that her husband would be content to give him the divorce without a fight, but she would not give any of them the satisfaction. _**"I accept the divorce."**_ She simply said when she saw her husband and that woman embracing one another as she was being humiliated in front of the court marshal and the faithful subjects. Sovieshu sighed, relieved that he did not have to lift a finger to please the slave woman who took everything from them. **_"I accept the divorce, and I ask permission to remarry."_** Even though Navier never sought revenge, she could not help but feel satisfaction at the sight of the surprised expressions. Sovieshu paled, and in a state of utter shock, he asked, _"Remarry you say? With who?"_ Navier did not have to answer it because that instant Heinly showed up in front of everybody, and with a smirking expression he slowly took off the veil that covered his handsome face; _"This is when I come up, isn't it, my future queen?"_ With an arrogant attitude, Heinly made sure to walk properly next to Navier. The situation was quite a show; on the one hand, Sovieshu and Rashta in each other's arms, and on the other hand, Navier and Heinly standing up straight and proudly without any hesitation. People were whispering to each other in disbelief, thinking they were going to witness an angry or sad empress but not a pleased one. _"He is the one I will marry."_

The divorce was not easy, and it took several months to accomplish the task. First, the runaway slave was pregnant and although her unborn child was placed by the emperor himself as the successor heir, the nobles complained about this. Then, Navier was almost forced to keep her title of empress just for the convenience of Sovieshu. It was convenient for him to have an empress by his side to play the role accordingly since Rashta did not even know how to read. Everyone seemed unhappy with the decision over the divorce, everyone except Heinly and Navier themselves. This king was completely different from Sovieshu; responsible, kind, charismatic, witty, and sarcastic. A good match for Navier and her somewhat cold but sensible character.

The day they signed the divorce papers, her now ex-husband seemed angry. _"Are you happy now? The kingdom will perish because of your selfishness."_ Navier simply cannot believe hearing those words, and despite trying to restrain herself, she still replied. _"Selfish? Me? Measure your words, you are no longer my husband to speak to me as you please. I have a clear conscience that I have always been faithful and honest with you as a wife, and with the people, as the empress. From now on, our paths separate. Sovieshu, I have no grudge against you, I only hope you can find the happiness you've longed for."_  
Without waiting for an answer, Navier turned around and with a steady back, she walked out without looking back. That was the last time she saw her childhood friend and ex-husband, Emperor of the Eastern Kingdom, Sovieshu, again.

His second marriage was much warmer than she expected.

Heinly did not lie when he promised he would treat her properly, and she was treated not only as of the queen that she was but also as a beloved wife. They seemed like the perfect couple. Both handsome and elegant, they radiated pure nobility and finesse. They both sparkled, their golden blond hair and their red, gold, and black robes gave them the bearing of kings that every kingdom longed to have. Navier never knew about love, but little by little she began to understand it.

As time went by, this story was told to future generations. The legend tells of how the eastern kingdom fell into ruin because it did not have any empress, and how the bastard son of the Sovieshu emperor was not even his. Without heirs or empress, the kingdom could not even withstand famine or war. The story also tells how an empress decided to depart for another kingdom with another husband, bringing success to the western kingdom. She gave the people not only future loyal princes to protect them from invaders and wars but also gave them her wisdom and strength by fulfilling his role as an empress to avoid future disasters.

After all, a realm cannot be sustained by just a single king, and Navier showed how powerful it is to have an upstanding, clever, and responsible empress to lead the people to safety.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**The end :D**

**Author's Note:**

> https://weheartit.com/LienYing88/collections/170109346-aesthetics


End file.
